Seasonique
by MoMo Phay
Summary: Kagome tries seasonal birth control to curb the moody hanyou's snits. Action ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Seasonique and Inuyasha

CHAPTER 1

"Damn wench, just leave me be!" Inuyasha jumped into the God tree, crossed his arms and turned his nose to the side. His arms found his way into the sleeves of his haori and his dog ears even twitched away from Kagome's presence.

Kagome spun around quickly and started stomping her way to the well. "Sit, boy. I'm going home. Don't you dare follow me or there'll be a dog-shaped crater left in my time!"

Kagome made sure she had gotten far enough from the tree that Inuyasha's sensitive nose couldn't pick up the smell of salt before she let a few tears fall. She was a sensitive girl, but really, she was getting downright pissed at the way Inuyasha was talking to her and she cried when she was mad. Reaching the well she dashed the last sprinkling of tears from her cheeks before glancing behind her. Normally no matter how mad Inuyasha was, he would still try to prevent her from leaving. When she had first met him, she thought it was a sign of his affection, but now she just felt like the chew toy that the mean dog down the street from the shrine. That mean ole mutt would protect it anytime he thought a stranger would take it, but as soon as the threat passed, he spit the toy out like it was a frog pissing in his mouth. The more Kagome thought about it, the more like Inuyasha it began to sound. Inuyasha would protect her from Kouga and demons out of jealousy, but as soon as the threat was over, he was right back to keeping his distance. The first year wasn't as bad, he would let moments of closeness happen, as long as there wasn't an audience, but Kagome began to feel like it was because she was still a new toy, a novelty. Plus, she thought bitterly, you couldn't overlook _Kikyo_. However, close to three years had passed and she was no longer a shiny new toy to the emotionally retarded half-demon.

Kagome was about to throw her leg over the lip of the well when she heard rustling in the brushes in the direction of the village. Gripping the edge tightly, Kagome prepared to throw herself backwards into the well at the slightest sign of danger. _Damn, I really gotta start stowing some arrows and a bow around here_, she thought. The rustling continued until a little golden twin-tailed neko demon peeked out from the brush. Seeing Kilala, Kagome relaxed. Climbing off the rim of the well, Kagome made her way to the neko. Seeing Kagome approaching, Kilala meowed and turned back into the brush. Confused, Kagome hurried to follow her, but every time Kagome got close enough to brush her hand over Kilala's back to stop her, Kilala would hurry even faster. Scurrying through the forest, unsure of where she was going, Kagome continued to follow closely. Eventually she began to worry that something had happened to Sango and Kilala was leading her to her owner.

Suddenly Kagome broke into a clearing near a hot springs. _I didn't know this was here_, thought Kagome distractedly. Looking around, Kagome realized she couldn't see Kilala anymore. Cautiously calling Sango's name, Kagome only startled slightly when Sango stuck her head up from a boulder in the spring.

"Kagome, are you finally here? I sent Kilala looking for you a while ago. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Thinking something had happened between Sango and Miroku or if Sango was feeling badly about Kohaku again, Kagome nodded quickly and approached the spring, dropping her yellow backpack near the edge of the spring. Not feeling in the mood to get in, Kagome prepared to sit on a rock near the pool so she didn't get wet. As Kagome bent her knees to lower herself to settle onto the granite counter, Sango stopped her.

"Get in. I'll tell you once you're in here, but hurry before Inuyasha starts looking for you."

Eyeing Sango as if she were some new type of lizard demon, Kagome slowly nodded her head and began undressing. After tossing her clothing towards her bag, she stepped into the spring and edged around Sango to sit across from her.

"You're weirding me out, Sango. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"You've never seen this place before have you Kagome? Inuyasha probably doesn't want you to know about it. I've been noticing something, but I wasn't sure if it was my place to say anything. I'm sure you are confused as to why Inuyasha has been keeping you at a distance more and more this past year."

"No, not really. I was actually thinking about it on the way to the well today and I'm coming to the acceptance that I really am just a shard detector and a poor replacement for Kikyo." Seeing Sango's face darken, Kagome hastily added, "At least for Inuyasha, I mean. I know you are like a sister to me and Miroku is like that older brother you never really want to accept in public, but you love nonetheless. Shippo is like my own child. I know that you all love me for me, but I don't think Inuyasha will ever be capable of that depth of feeling."

"True. Inuyasha is neither the deepest soul nor the most profound thinker, however, there is something I'm pretty sure you are not aware of in regards to demons. In the training in my village, they cover information on both male and female demons. We rarely saw half-demons, so we did not study them because normally they were weaker and the same tactics applied as if we were fighting a full-blooded demon of the same nature. Male demons fight out of aggression and protection. In some cases, if the demon is the right age, they are also fighting to secure a mate."

By this time Sango was eyeing her friend carefully to see if she was following along and to make sure she wasn't scaring her friend with the mature nature of the conversation. Kagome was flushed a dusky rose from both the steam and the embarrassment of talking of mating. Kagome began to think about Inuyasha and whether he was at that right age. Before her thoughts could progress further, Sango began speaking again.

"I believe Inuyasha was close to nearing that age when Kikyo sealed him to the tree 53 years ago. When he was unsealed, I'm sure those instincts were still there, but he had buried them due to bitterness and betrayal. I would bet that within the last year, those instincts have been trying to take center stage in his mind. When a demon is ready to take a mate, he unconsciously looks for a pleasing mate based on traits related to the demon. For example, with wolf and dog demons, their sense of smell is extremely heightened, so a pleasant scent would be sure to attract attention. However, their sensitive noses can easily detect changes in a female's body as she matures, such as when she begins to 'get her period' as I believe you call it. These changes in scent signal a female's fertility and increase the demon's desire to mate. You and I are on the same cycle now and I know you told me it is because we are together so much. Have you ever noticed that the closer to our periods we get, the more tense Inuyasha gets? Not so much with me because I truly don't think he sees me as a potential mate, but with you he almost treats you as if you are purifying him when he touches you. By the time you begin bleeding, he picks a fight within the first day or two if possible and you always go home. Have you not noticed what today is, Kagome?"

Kagome was sunk so low in the water that if she breathed in too deeply, she would snort water. Her face flushed brightly, Kagome slowly sat up and nodded.

"I started this morning and Inuyasha flinched whenever I got close to him. But why does it bother him so much if he loves Kikyo? Shouldn't he be sniffing around her right now? Does he send me home so he can see her without feeling guilty? And why are we here in a spring? You never explained that and I'm going to die from a stroke from this heat or from embarrassment one!"

Kagome was panting by the time she was done ranting and Sango was giggling quietly. Sango ignored Kagome's glare to pad out of the water and grab Kagome's clothes. Tossing them Kagome's way, Kagome squawked as the clothes separated around her into a cloud. Kagome frantically tried to grab her delicates and her uniform pieces before they settled onto the surface of the pond. She only managed to save her scarf from her uniform. Glowering at Sango, Kagome pointed at the seat across from her and Sango quickly sat herself back into the water.

"You've got some 'splainin' to do. Speak quickly!"

"First, sorry about the clothes, but there is something in this water that can mask your scent. That's why Inuyasha probably hasn't shown you this place. As much as he might be disturbed by your scent, he can track you and save you quickly by using your scent. Could you imagine what he would do if he couldn't find you? If you are going to go back to the well, at least your scent will be hidden and all he will smell is your old scent from earlier. It wouldn't have done any good for you to bath in the water and leave your clothes still smelling like you. The water's effect should wear off in about 4 hours, but you should be home safely by then. I have some robes for you to wear back, but this way some of your clothes will be free of scent, too.

About Kikyo, think about something with me. If Kikyo is reborn of dirt and a part of your soul, her body wouldn't have a fertility cycle because her body can't sustain her own life, let alone another life if she were to try to become pregnant. I'm confident that Inuyasha is trying to force himself to remember Kikyo's scent from when she was alive, not what she smells like now. I've been doing some spying when you're gone, too. He doesn't seem to leave his tree except to eat and hunt. Sometimes he will wash his clothes here in the water, too. I'm beginning to think he only does that when he's had to hold you too close to your cycle. The only time he doesn't look like he is bothered is on the nights he is human, and I'm sure it's just because he can't smell you as strongly."

Kagome thought back to the first night she saw Inuyasha turn human and remembered him telling her he liked her scent. _I'm not too sure if that is true. I think he can appreciate the smell without being overwhelmed maybe, but I know he still notices my scent. I should really be freaked out talking about my scent, but at least I force Inuyasha to let me bathe frequently, so I know I don't smell. Maybe that's why he complains when I ask for a stream or pond to bathe in?_

"Kagome, I know your time has some amazing things that I have never even thought of. If you still love Inuyasha and want to have a chance with him, maybe you can find something to change your scent during your cycle? I'm certain the distance between you two is just that Inuyasha is fighting his instincts. I know we don't see him like this, but to many, being a hanyou is a curse and he probably is afraid he will taint you if you stay with him. I can tell he has feelings for you, and Miroku has mentioned it before, too. Maybe if Inuyasha can get past your scent, you two would be able to get close enough to speak candidly. Just think on it. If you're ready to go home, Kilala should be back soon and she will take you to the well."

Kagome dazedly got out of the spring and dressed in the robes Sango provided. Kagome didn't think she liked not having her underclothes on (since they were still wet), but decided it would be easier to escape Inuyasha if her scent was hidden. Kagome placed her wet clothes in a plastic bag inside her backpack, and Kilala strolled through the bushes as she was finishing combing her hair. Sango hugged Kagome and wished her luck. Kagome told her it might be a couple of extra days before she came back and to try and keep Inuyasha at bay if possible. Sango arched an eyebrow at Kagome's ridiculous request and snorted. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said, "If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away until at least tomorrow evening."

Kagome jumped on Kilala's back and Kilala flew her back to the well. As Kagome dropped into the flash of blue light, she wondered how she would broach this subject with her mama.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kagome groaned as she climbed out of the well in the present time. How was she going to talk to Mama about her _**scent?**_ Kagome toed her shoes off outside the door and padded into the kitchen silently. She had learned long ago to check the kitchen first since that is where Mama always left notes if she was going to be gone. Sure enough, there was a note on the table stating her, Souta, and Grandpa had gone to visit Mama's cousin, who was giving birth. The date showed that they had left 2 days prior. For once, Kagome was elated that her family wasn't home. _Whew, dodged that bullet_, thought Kagome as she wiped the pretend sweat from her brow. Tossing her bag into the corner of the laundry room, Kagome headed upstairs to her bedroom. _What am I going to do about my scent? I can't wear perfume. Poor Inuyasha gets woozy smelling strong smells. If I wear perfume in battle, Inuyasha might not be able to hunt down the demon. Plus, adding to my scent could make my predicament worse. What if Kouga likes the smell of my perfume and comes around even more? Inuyasha really will kill him!_

As Kagome hit the top of the stairs, she began to get some slight cramping from her period. Wincing slightly, Kagome had a flash of brilliance. _Ayumi!_ Ayumi had really bad periods and had bragged about getting on some birth control that was supposed to make her have only 4 periods a year. Spinning around on the top step, and almost tumbling to the bottom when she lost her balance, Kagome raced downstairs and yanked the portable phone of the stand in the hallway. Dialing Ayumi's number as she paced back and forth in the hallway, Kagome muttered prayers and even threw in a plea to Midoriko.

"Hello?"

"Ayumi? It's Kagome. I wanted to know about the birth control you are on. What's it called?"

"Kagome, why would you need birth control? Are you and your boyfriend getting serious? I'm so excited for you! Are you sure you're ready for this step, though?"

"Slow down! My boyfriend and I aren't together right now and I don't want birth control to have sex. I've…I've been having really bad cramps and I thought I would give them a try since you liked them."

"Kagome Higurashi! You are full of crap! You have never had cramps with your period, at least not bad enough to even need a Midol! Tell me the truth girl!"

"…"

"Higurashi! I know you're there. Answer me!"

"Okay, the truth is…I go camping a lot. Yeah, camping! Anyways, it sucks getting my period while I'm outdoors and lacking access to hygiene products. Not exactly a fresh feeling if you know what I mean. I thought if I could get my periods down to just 4 times a year, it would be easier on me and my camping buddies."

"…Makes sense, I guess. However, should you be camping all the time? Remember how sick you used to get in middle school and high school?"

"Actually, my doctor recommended more exposure to the outdoors and fresh air."

"Fresh air? In Tokyo? How do you manage that?"

"Heh,…let's just say the way we camp shows me a whole new Tokyo."

"Okay, whatever you say, Kagome. Want the name of my doctor? It's one of Hojo's relatives. I swear that whole family tree is full of health nuts!"

Thinking of Akitoki, Kagome muttered "You have no idea."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Sure, I'll take his name."

After getting the name and number, Kagome called and scheduled an appointment. Turns out it was actually Hojo's aunt. Kagome was a little relieved. She wasn't sure what Inuyasha would do if he ever found out she had thought about seeing a male doctor for feminine issues. Her appointment was in two hours (apparently Hojo's aunt had heard of her and was interested in meeting Hojo's friend/health project) and Kagome quickly changed out of Sango's robes and back into modern clothes.

Kagome left her appointment an hour after it had begun and she left with a prescription for Seasonique. Deciding she didn't want to use her normal pharmacy (Grandpa was friends with the pharmacist), Kagome headed to a pharmacy 2 blocks over. The pharmacist handed Kagome her pill pack with instructions to take the pill at the same time every day, and to watch the heat because some people had sensitivity to the heat. Deciding she was better safe than sorry, Kagome grabbed some sunscreen before she left.

Kagome went home and quickly filled a glass with water and took her first pill. Taking the pill packet upstairs, Kagome placed it in the top drawer of her desk, next to her old diary. Running her hands over the cover, Kagome let a sentimental smile drift over her face as she thought of all the entries she had put in there of her imagined future with Inuyasha. Of course, she had been young and naïve then and had freaked out when Inuyasha had tried to kiss her all of those years ago. Kagome thought of that moment and imagined that if Inuyasha had tried that right now, she would grab his forelocks in both hands and tug his face down and she would plant the hottest, wettest kiss on him that she could. She would work that boy for all she could get and when she was done, she imagined standing up, brushing off her skirt, and sitting that dog into a crater for all the crap he's been giving her. She was so frustrated with him, on so many levels. No matter how mad he made her, she was still hot for him. As she had matured, she had begun to appreciate his masculinity, his dominating presence, and holy gods, his body was amazing! At fifteen, she had loved his eyes, and his face, and had loved the image of him in his haori and hakamas bounding after some demon. As she had begun treating his injuries, she slowly got an idea of what he looked like underneath those robes. Those last three years had done wonders for his body (either that or all the ramen she fed him…) and Kagome couldn't help but picture how he looked now.

Two weeks before, he had been injured and Kagome had nagged him until he let her check his wound. Her miko powers had progressed until she could provide some temporary healing relief. Inuyasha had balked at taking his shirts off, but Kagome had deftly tugged them down and off both shoulders before he could protest. He had quickly averted his face, but not before she caught the slightest blush. She had been shocked because he had stopped blushing after a year or so of this routine, but she figured he was caught off-guard with how quickly she had stripped him. Kagome had quickly assessed the damage and let her healing powers hum through her fingers onto his skin. Once she was finished, he had quickly drawn his shirts back up and bound outside to his tree, without ever saying a word.

Kagome lay back on her bed and fantasized about the way Inuyasha's body had matured. His shoulders and chest had broadened; he no longer looked as youthful and slim, but had filled out into the inverted triangle shape that Kagome loved. To her there was nothing sexier than a man with broad, muscled shoulders and a narrow, defined waist. Kagome wasn't too picky about a man's chest, preferring one that didn't bulk out to look like the man constantly had lungs full of air. She preferred a more defined, leaner chest (like Inuyasha's) – it was still powerful looking and felt solid and safe, but it was also just firm enough to be a pillow for her head. Of course, nothing looked better on a lean man than the wiry, ropey abs. Inuyasha's abs had lost the youthful definition – the kind that looked like they were defined because he was merely going through a growth spurt. Inuyasha's had the knotted definition derived from physical activity and training. His pants didn't ride as low as the modern time dictated, but Kagome could imagine what he would look like in a low rise pair of distressed denim with the waistband riding below his pubic bone. She imagined him bare-chested with his arms crossed, shoulders bunching, biceps flexing, and pecs swelling. His abs would look like knotted ropes running down his sides (and Kagome was more than willing to attempt that rope climb) and his belly button would be tight and round and the perfect dimple for her to run her finger into. Kagome had never seen a happy trail on him, but she imagined it would change color when he switched from being a hanyou to human. She pictured it as a light dusting of silver hair, trim and narrow and providing the perfect divination of his superb abdominals. She figured he had the muscular definition tracing his hips, forming the perfect grip for her dainty fingers to grip onto while she lay beneath him. Kagome had definitely thought about what he looked like in a pair of jeans!

Kagome slowly came back from her fantasy and thought about her hanyou. No matter what happened, regardless of how often they fought, she still considered him hers. She had been there for him, had comforted him, been comforted by him, and shown him how to trust others by first placing her trust in him. Kagome thought about what she wanted out of the next three months while her period would (hopefully) be pushed off. Kagome realized she wanted to touch Inuyasha (as evidenced by her detailed fantasy of a jean-clad hanyou) but she wanted to regain the closeness they had when they traveled. She used to sit with him under the night sky and just watch the night float by, or ride on his back as he ran so quickly she felt like she was flying, or even when they just made eye contact at camp and his eyes would soften just that tiny amount. She missed her friend. Kagome vowed to get her friend back as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Inyasha leaned back into Goshinboku and thought about what he was going to do with Kagome. _**I'll tell you what to do with her**_, suggested a gravelly voice in the back of his mind. _Not like that_, his mind insisted to his demon counterpart. _I know you want her, but what about what she wants? She's not even from this time. What if someone from her time could offer her something better?_ His demon growled darkly at the idea of another male offering anything to Kagome. _**The wench wants us. Have you not smelled her? Have you not watched her? The bitch burns with desire and yet you sit here like a pup! Do you not know what to do about it?**_ _Shut up! She is a friend. That is all she can be. I have promised to go with Kikyo. I owe her my life for what was taken from her._ _**KIKYO?! BLECH!!**_ The demon in him sounded like he was trying to brush his tongue. _**Have you smelled that undead bitch? Why would you go with her? She couldn't bear pups and she couldn't keep us warm at night with that cold, clay body. Besides, you are only seeing our wench's soul in her. Kikyo never laughed freely nor did she love freely. The wench can look at that little fox runt with the love of a mother and look at us with the love of a mate. How do you not see that?! **_Inuyasha's demon began to run image after image through his mind of the times Kagome had cried for him, had approached him when he was full demon and had been brave enough to reach through to him, when she had held him when he had killed those bandits, when she had saved him from Kikyo when she was trying to take him to hell. Then his demon ran images of Kikyo through his head and Inuyasha began to see the things he had been denying to himself. Kikyo trying to purify him when she had been resurrected, stealing the shards from Kagome after shooting an arrow at her, stealing the souls of young women in order to maintain her half-life, Kikyo wanting Inuyasha to become fully human, and Kikyo trying to drag Inuyasha to hell after hypnotizing him. Inuyasha shook his head like a dog with water in his ears. His demon waited impatiently, growling lowly. As soon as Inuyasha quit shaking his head, two more images flashed through his mind – Kagome kissing him to bring him back to himself and Inuyasha responding and kissing back then hugging her to his chest; Kikyo kissing him while he was hypnotized and him NOT responding. Those two images burned themselves into his mind and Inuyasha began to analyze them. If he was hypnotized by Kikyo, why didn't he respond to the kiss? _**Because you know who you are truly meant to be with and you knew it even then**_, snarled his demon. To prove his point, the demon replayed the kiss between him and Kagome and how he had come back to himself to realize it was Kagome and had kissed her back. _**See you foolish whelp! She is our mate, CLAIM HER!**_

Inuyasha sat stunned as he realized he agreed with his demon. He DID want Kagome, but he was worried. He wasn't stupid (he was also ignoring the snort from his demon at that thought), he knew he had hurt Kagome by pushing her away, but her scent was enticing. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kagome, but he didn't want to ask her to choose him as a mate, because if she declined, he wouldn't even have her as a friend. Inuyasha had long ago decided that he would rather have her forever as a friend than ever ask her to be his mate, no matter how hostile his demon was getting with him. He knew in the end his demon would never jeopardize his ability to smell Kagome by pushing the issue either. His demon keh'd in response, but remained silent.

Inuyasha was drawn back in thought to the night 2 weeks ago when Kagome had checked him for injuries. She had yanked his shirts off so quickly he had been stunned and had been flooded with images of Kagome ripping his clothes off for far more carnal needs. He had flushed at the images, but he couldn't keep them at bay. As Kagome had let her healing powers thrum over his skin, he could only imagine what it would feel like to have her lips and tongue brushing over his skin, too. It wasn't too long after her cycle, so her scent hadn't been completely overwhelming, but his thoughts had nearly done him in. Just the thought of her hands, lips, and tongue caressing his body had caused an instant hardening. Thankfully his hakamas were baggy, otherwise his blush would have been ten times worse.

Inuyasha settled in against the tree a little more and let his imagination drift. He could see Kagome in that ridiculous outfit she still wore even though she wasn't in school anymore. She said she wore it because they could be ruined and she wouldn't care, but he thought she wore it just to work him and Kouga into a frenzy. Before his demon could get agitated at the thought of that flea bag, Inuyasha drifted back to Kagome. Her body had definitely changed in the last three years, but he had only really allowed himself to notice the past year. He had been able to keep thoughts of Naraku and his revenge at the forefront of his mind, but as time wore on and he and Kagome got closer, he began to view her differently.

Her body had lengthened even though she still only came up to his shoulder (humph, guess he was growing, too). Her hair was now almost to her lower back having grown a few more inches, however, it still maintained its wild wave that made him want to wrap his hands in it from behind and draw her into his embrace. Her curves had filled out quite a bit, too; not that they were lacking to begin with. However, no matter how feminine and curvy she got, her temper could still rival his. Too bad it made him hot. Often he got sat just because he liked to see her toss her hair as she turned away, sending a rush of her intoxicating fragrance his direction. Not to mention that anger added a spice to her scent that about had him whimpering some days.

Inuyasha knew, despite the hardened length in his pants, that he really missed her presence as a friend the most. He had no doubts that he would find her the most beautiful person in his world no matter how long he lived, but she was the first friend he had since being pinned to the tree. He had learned what absolute trust was with Kagome and knew that she would always stand by him, as he would with her. Vowing to stop keeping Kagome at a distance, Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha twitched his ears toward the monk at the bottom of the tree and growled a soft warning. Not heeding the advice, Miroku commenced speaking.

"I need to speak to you about Kagome. Sango tells me she spoke to her today and told her that her scent is the reason you are being more belligerent than usual. I understand that you are drawn to Kagome and you don't want to hurt her, but Kagome will probably think you are disgusted by her and she will be hurt anyways by your avoidance. Kagome is a beautiful girl and deserves better than to be pushed away because you aren't mature enough to handle a little attraction. What if Kouga were to snatch her away? You know he wants her as his own. You are supposed to protect her, you vowed to do so with your life. However, she has vowed to stay by your side as long as you want her to. If she thought your avoidance was a sign that you didn't want her by your side, what do you think she would do?"

Inuyasha keh'd, but on the inside he was a little scared. What would Kagome do if he thought he didn't want her with him? Not about to go bounding towards the well with the monk watching, Inuyasha broke off a smaller branch and tossed it in the direction the monk was standing. Of course Miroku dodged it and he made his way back to Kaede's. Inuyasha sniffed once to make sure he was gone, then leapt towards the well for Kagome's time.

Once Inuyasha safely reached Kagome's time, he heaved a small sigh of relief. He was a little afraid she might have sealed it from her side. Breathing deeply as he headed towards Kagome's home, he noticed that the scents of her family were faded, as if they had been gone for several days. Knowing that Kagome's time was different, he was worried about her being there by herself. Being smarter than the average hanyou, he decided not to go into her room. Instead he jumped into the God tree again and settled himself back against the branches. _Tomorrow, Kagome, you and I are going to have a discussion about things, even if I have to tie you up._ Imagining Kagome tied up brought some very Miroku-esque thoughts to mind, so Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought of bloody fields, Naraku's smile, and Kaede's missing eye in order to calm his arousal.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kagome woke with a stretch the next morning and realized that her flow had lightened somewhat. Remembering the doctor had mentioned that since she was starting the pills while on her period, her period might be shorter. Excited about that idea, Kagome decided to take her pill in the morning, so that maybe her period would only be a day or two instead of 4. This way Kagome could always take her pills in the morning and she figured Inuyasha would be less likely to notice the smell of the pill in the morning when he was impatient to start the jewel shard searches. Kagome popped a pill out of the foil and carried it to the bathroom. Swallowing the pill with a handful of water, Kagome hopped in the shower.

Feeling a lot fresher, Kagome came back to her room to get dressed. She had just finished dressing in a tank top and yoga pants and was combing her hair when she heard a tap at her window. Looking up she saw Inuyasha at the window sill. Feeling a flash of ire, she motioned for him to come inside. Pushing the window open, he flashed a quick look of gratitude as he climbed inside. Discreetly trying to take a deep breath, he could smell her shampoo, her period, and a different scent that he couldn't quite place. Taking another sniff, he realized that for some reason the scent of her cycle was less obvious to him and had less of an effect on him. Shooting a glance in her direction, he realized he wasn't as subtle as he had wished because she had an odd look in her eye and she asked if she stunk. Shaking his head in the negative he went to prop himself on her bed, in order to talk to her. Placing his back against the wall, he sat cross-legged on her bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Kagome, can we talk?"

Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise because no man willingly ever said those words. However, her hanyou was braver, or stupider, than most men, so she decided to hear him out. Cautiously she approached the bed, but before climbing up next to him, she shot him a glance from beneath her lashes.

"Will it bother you if I si…have a seat beside you?" Kagome quickly caught herself before she sat her hanyou because that would have totally killed her chance at getting anything out of him.

"Feh. I'm not some weak-willed mangy wolf who'll lose all control just cuz you sit next to me."

"You didn't come here to talk about Kouga, did you?" Kagome eyed the hanyou dangerously.

With an audible gulp, Inuyasha shook his head no. After a couple of seconds of staring, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and gently tugged her onto the bed. Kagome eeped and sprawled, unprepared, onto the bed, but Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her waist and propped her against the wall with the reverence of a child lining up his stuffed animals.

"Silly wench. You know I wouldn't hurt you." Inuyasha snorted with his trademark smirk.

Kagome glanced coolly at him without saying anything. The smirk fell from his face as he realized she had just told him without saying a word that she was hurt by the way he was treating her. Deciding it would be better to just rush everything out _a la verbal diarrhea_ as Kagome phrased it, he took a deep breath.

"Kagome, I know I never say it, but you're my best friend. You've been there for me when most people would have just let me die or suffer alone. I know I've been treating you strange and Miroku told me that Sango told you that it was because of your scent. The thing is, I'm at the age where my demon is trying to take a mate and I am sensitive to smell. I would never hurt you and neither would my demon, but I don't want other demons to think you are a target. If a demon thought you were the target of a hanyou, he would try to claim you just to spite me for my blood. Not that you aren't pretty or that you smell bad, cuz you actually smell really good, it's just dangerous for you to be with me or any demon really when you are bleeding."

Feeling Kagome stiffen when he called her pretty, he was worried he was about to break her bed when she sat him, but he had promised to say it all, and he had. Drawing in another breath, he stole a peek at the frozen girl next to him. Realizing he wasn't going to get sat, he let a little fang peek out as his lips quirked.

"Why are you telling me this now? This has been going on for a year now and it just keeps getting worse. You are my best friend, Inuyasha, but I'm really hurt at the way you've been treating me. Do you feel guilty being my friend when you have Kikyo? You said I smell good, but you jerk like I burn you when I touch you anymore and I don't know what to do anymore. I miss you and I want my friend back, but I don't know what you want from me. "

Inuyasha blanched as he smelled salt and heard Kagome sniff. Looking at her profile, he could see her eyes glisten, but didn't see any tears fall. Grasping her chin, he heard her quick intake of breath as he turned her face to his. After searching her eyes to make sure she wasn't scared or about to really cry, he dropped his eyes to his lap.

"Look, I'm confused, too. I was trying to pretend I didn't see how I was hurting you cuz it bothers me if you're upset. This isn't about Kikyo, it's about us. I'm not gonna lie – my demon sees you as a potential mate, and when you are bleeding, like now, your presence overwhelms me and I don't want to scare you, so I run away rather than make you uncomfortable. I know I'm asking a lot, but I just want my friend back. Whaddya think?"

Kagome hesitantly reached her hand out and cupped Inuyasha's cheek. His amber eyes darted to hers and waited. Kagome stroked his cheek and breathed his name. Mesmerized, Inuyasha barely realized he was leaning in towards her face. Kagome chose that exact moment to reach up her other hand and yank on a hank of Inuyasha's hair, hard.

"Ow, bitch!"

"Listen here, dough head. I've never stopped being your friend, or at least never wanted to stop being your friend! I know it's hard for you to talk to me, but don't hide from me. If you can trust me with your human night, you could have trusted me with this, too. After Sango talked to me, I came back and thought about what I could do to make it easier for you. There is a pill in my time that lets me have a period only 4 times a year instead of once a month. I started that pill yesterday, so hopefully there will be less problems in the future."

Inuyasha sat in shock as he thought about what Kagome had done to help him with his problems. She was so selfless! Then Inuyasha realized that pill must be the slight change in her scent. Inuyasha leaned in and breathed in her scent. While it was still the same scent Kagome always carried during this time, he still felt less of a pull towards her.

"Those pill things won't make you sick will they?"

"No, Inuyasha, they won't. I'll just take one every morning and they will alter my period cycle. However, it will probably be better for me to come home every three months when it is time for my cycle just in case."

"Keh. We'll see wench."

"Inuyasha…"

He heard the warning in her voice and looked at her. He was shocked to see the smile in her eyes and was even more shocked when she launched herself into his arms. Feeling fairly safe since he hadn't been affected too strongly by her fragrance, he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her snuggle into his chest and felt her nose nuzzle its way towards his neck. Worried about the angle she was twisted, he pulled her across his lap and tightened his arms.

At first she had stiffened when he placed her in his lap, but when he didn't seem to have any negative effect, she relaxed against him. Soon his arm loosened and he combed his fingers through her slightly damp hair. Humming in relaxation, Kagome didn't realize she had dug her face even further against his neck until she felt her lips brush his neck. Kagome felt his hand falter briefly, then resume the stroking of her hair. Slowly relaxing under his ministrations, Kagome melted into his body and let her eyes drift close. As she let herself drift towards sleep, she brushed a kiss across his throat and tightened her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck where her arm was still wrapped around his other side. A rumble worked its way out of Inuyasha's chest and as it reverberated in Kagome's chest, she sighed, blowing a gust of sweet air across Inuyasha's throat. Chills ran down his spine and the rumble intensified. Kagome fell asleep as Inuyasha held her to his chest, caressing her hair and growling lowly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When Kagome woke up, she was lying underneath the covers in her room, and it looked to be late afternoon judging by the light coming thru the window. Kagome blinked sleepily and glanced around the room for her hanyou. Not seeing the familiar red shape leaned against any of the walls or the bed, she slowly worked her feet out from beneath her comforter. As Kagome prepared to leave her room, she grabbed a hair elastic and swept her hair up into a loose, high ponytail to let the cool summer breeze play on her nape. Swinging her door open, Kagome almost tripped over Inuyasha's fat, modern day nemesis – Buyo. Stumbling into the wall, her toe collided with her door frame. As Kagome drew in a quick breath and hunched over her foot, she made a slight hissing noise. Buyo arched his back and hissed back before dashing into Kagome's room and under her bed. Muttering about letting Inuyasha tease him to his heart's content, Kagome hobbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Inuyasha was sitting at the kitchen table with his ears twitched towards the door. "Buyo attacked, huh? Want me to get him back for ya?"

Hoisting her foot onto the chair next to Inuyasha, Kagome ignored him and leaned over her leg to look at her abused appendage. Grimacing at the bruise already burgeoning on the tip of her little toe, Kagome was unprepared for her vision to turn snowy as Inuyasha leaned over her foot, too. "Um Inuyasha, as much as I love your hair, I'm going to play with your ears if you don't get out of the way…"

Inuyasha swiftly turned and scooped her up into his arms and just as quickly deposited her in the chair her foot had just occupied. Before Kagome had a chance to get huffy, Inuyasha brought her foot up near his face, pressing Kagome into the chair back from the position.

Thanking the Kamis that she had bathed recently, Kagome tilted her head and watched Inuyasha as he peered at her toe. Wiggling her toes quickly at him in an attempt to startle him, she was the one who was shocked when his fingers lost their grip and his claws slid gently down the sole of her foot. Erupting into giggles, Kagome slid further down in her chair when Inuyasha gained a grip on her ankle. Eyeing her curiously, Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face and then back down to her foot. Kagome knew she was in trouble when she saw the playful glint light up his amber eyes. Quickly trying to draw her foot out of his unbreakable grip, Kagome began earnestly "Now, Inuyasha, you really don't want to do what you're thinking about…I mean, what did I do to deserve this?! Let go, let go, LEGGO!"

Inuyasha glanced up thru his bangs with a devilish smirk on his face. Kagome caught her breath at the utter masculinity of the pose, but quickly turned her focus back to her captured foot before the sly dog half-demon could become aware of her…awareness. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and arched a powerful claw over the bottom of her foot. "How ya gonna stop me…wench." With that he dove at her foot and began scraping the bottom of her feet with his claws.

Kagome squealed and began to squirm in her chair. "Inu…yasha! I'm going to fall off my chair!" she gasped out as she clutched the sides of the chair desperately.

Inuyasha froze as the sound of her breathy appeal reached his ears. Images flashed thru his pervy doggy brain and he could imagine her whimpering his name in a totally different context. Taking a quick, shallow inhale, Inuyasha could smell a slight tang in Kagome's scent. Maintaining his hold on her ankle, he slowly slid his free hand up the outside of her leg until he could grab one of the hands wrapped around the edge of her seat. Inuyasha heard her quick intake of breath and the quick double-beat her heart pounded out in her chest. He also felt the way his heart was rushing at the chance he was taking. Inuyasha wrapped his hand around hers and gave a slight squeeze. He felt her draw in a deep breath and knew she was about to question him about his slight groping. In a rush, he let go of her hand and scooped his arm behind her back, while letting go of her ankle in order to thrust his hand under her knees. Hiking her up into his arms, he stood up and strode into the living room. He casually tossed her onto the sofa and plopped into the armchair across the room.

Between the trip from the kitchen to the living room, Kagome only had time to choke on the deep breath she had taken, and when that dumb mutt dropped her on the couch, the breath left her in one quick whoosh, making Kagome feel like she had just suffered from a 'drunk' hiccup. Warily eyeing the sneaky hanyou, she drew in another shallow breath. Her heart was still knocking in her chest and Kagome didn't know what to do. Her outer leg felt hot where his hand had casually brushed and the rest of her was bristling with cold chills. Feeling out of breath and a little chilled, Kagome grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch and slung it over her lap. Eyeing the hanyou sprawled in the chair, she remarked internally at how peaceful he looked. He used to be so uptight and nervous in her home, but now he was looking very similar to any bored teenage guy stuck indoors during the summer.

Said hanyou was eyeing her back and subtly inhaling her spicy scent. Still catching the slight tang in her fragrance, Inuyasha felt his demon growl in the back of his mind. **Touch her! She wants it! I know you can't be so stupid you don't notice?!** _Shut up_, he hissed harshly. _I know what her body wants, but what does she want. It's not just about wanting her body, I want her, I need her. Besides, we had an agreement before we came over here that we would do what it took to keep her as a friend and not even bring up mating! _**Promises, promises,** his demon flippantly replied, **go sit next to her at least, you foolish whelp! **Imagining himself giving his demon half a one-fingered salute, Inuyasha got up to amble towards the kitchen. "Yo, wench. I was gonna get myself something to eat until you made your clumsy little entrance back there. Got any ramen in this place?"

Tossing a throw pillow from the couch at his head, Kagome mocked back, "Sure and while you're up, make me some too!"

Kagome snagged the remote off the coffee table and flipped the tv on. Scrolling thru the channels she attempted to find something to watch. Hearing the cabinets banging open and shut, Kagome began searching the stations for some cartoons. When she never heard the water start up, Kagome got up from the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. What she didn't realize is that Inuyasha was hiding around the corner waiting for her. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and began tickling her again. Soon she was gasping for breath and she figured her face was as red as her mother's favorite teapot. "Enough, enough. I can't take it anymore!"

"What'll ya do if I don't stop?"

"I'll make ramen for you if you'll stop!"

"How much"

"2?"

A quick tickle, "how 'bout 5?"

"5?! Seriously!"

Another brief attack and Kagome heaved out, "Fine!!! I'll make 5 cups of ramen!"

Inuyasha let go of her and made to walk back into the living room, but before he made his way fully out of the kitchen, he leaned into her cheek and licked her up the side of the face, _a la puppy dog_. With a quick laugh, he bounded into the living room.

"Inuyasha, gross! You know I'm going to si-"

Kagome broke off as Inuyasha appeared in the doorway holding Buyo. He arched an eyebrow at her again and held the cat against his chest.

"You wouldn't take poor, innocent Buyo down with me, now would you?" He eyed her with that arrogant gleam in his eyes that she couldn't help but love.

Deciding to pay him back for all of the teasing he'd been dishing out, Kagome lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She gave it a slow swipe of her tongue and released it to let it pop back out. Watching Inuyasha's eyes glaze over, she gave an internal shout of victory. Gazing at him thru her bangs, she waited for him to float back to earth and as soon as she had re-established eye contact, she sauntered towards him, swinging her hips subtly. His eyes travelled down her body in a dominating fashion and Kagome could feel her control slipping. There was a heat in his eyes she had never seen before and Kagome began to wonder if she was pushing her luck. Buyo chose that moment to give an unrefined yowl as a reminder that he was being held captive. Inuyasha glanced down at Buyo and Kagome slipped in front of him gracefully. She reached her hands out and brushed the backs of her hands against Inuyasha's, which were wrapped around Buyo's middle. He involuntarily tightened his grip and Buyo snarled. He relaxed his hands and waited to see what the little minx would do next. Kagome next wrapped her dainty fingers around his wrist and squeezed as if measuring the width.

"I can't even wrap my fingers around it," she breathily teased, and she felt the muscles in his arms coil tightly. Inuyasha nearly dropped the damn cat when she said that and he could feel the pressure building in his loins. She slowly slid her hands up and down his wrists onto the backs of his hands again. Then she ran her fingers over his knuckles and all the way out to his claws, making sure she stroked the tops of his hands and inbetween his fingers. She lightly pressed her fingers around his digits and hummed lightly under her breath. Inuyasha's grip weakened even more on Buyo. Sensing her opportunity, Kagome stepped even closer to Inuyasha and caressed her palms up to his forearms. The bunched muscles jumped under her hands. With her arms on his biceps now, she leaned her chest into his, with poor Buyo sandwiched in between. The cat started squirming at the close contact, but Kagome made sure to lean in until Inuyasha's hands were brushing under her breasts. She felt his hands twitch like they wanted to grab something besides the armful of pissed off cat he was currently holding. Kagome quickly snatched Buyo, danced out of reach, and cheerfully twittered, "Sit!"

Depositing Buyo on the kitchen floor, Kagome headed over to the sink and filled the tea pot with water. Flicking a knob on the burner, she set the pot to boiling, still ignoring the sunken hanyou in the doorway. She noticed Inuyasha hadn't even pulled the ramen out of the cabinet. _Silly boy probably just slammed the cabinet doors to draw me in here!_ Opening the right cabinet door, Kagome started stacking ramen cups on the counter. She stretched up to reach the back of the shelf, where the last cup of ramen was residing, not noticing her top rode up exposing a few inches of her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Long overdue…and I apologize. I lost where I was going with this, but I think I can finish this in another chapter or two. Again, so sorry for making you guys wait. This is my first fanfic, and I was so excited that people were actually excited about reading it. Thank you for enjoying my story!

MoMo

CHAPTER 6

As Kagome reached into the cabinet, she stood on tiptoes trying to reach the last cup of ramen. All of a sudden she felt warm hands grip her waist and lift her off the floor almost 6 inches. Kagome grabbed the last container and dropped it onto the counter with the other cups already littering the counter top. As Kagome's feet lowered back to the ground, she began to turn to look at the person holding her. Inuyasha was staring back at her with a smirk on his face. Kagome backed up against the counter and eyed the hanyou warily. Just as Kagome was opening her mouth to say something, the kettle on the stove whistled shrilly. Kagome saw Inuyasha's ears tuck against his head as he zoomed into the living room. Laughing quietly, Kagome opened the cups of ramen and poured them into a large mixing bowl. After pouring the water on top, Kagome grabbed a spoon and stirred the noodles to make sure they were ready and to help cool them down so the greedy dog wouldn't burn his tongue.

Kagome walked into the living room and handed Inuyasha his bowl of ramen. The hanyou snatched the bowl and lifted the spoon to his mouth. Noodles started slurping into the fanged mouth of her companion before Kagome even left his side. However, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha still had his ears lowered on top of his head. Reaching a cautious hand out towards his iridescent mane, Kagome saw the way he froze and shifted his gaze towards her. "Do your ears still hurt?"

"Keh. Like a damn pot could really hurt me. I'm not some weak human, girl."

"I'm not calling you weak, stupid. I know the kettle was really loud and you were awful close to it. Do you want me to try and heal them?"

"Nah, just let me eat my noodles. Just no yelling, k?"

Kagome shot a sharp glance at the normally pissy hanyou because he had not barked at her for trying to mess with his ears. Deciding to wait until he was done eating, Kagome leaned back against the couch.

Inuyasha happened to be keeping tabs on the girl while he was eating his ramen, and noticed she was just sitting there in the dark while he was stuffing his face. Thinking it over, he decided she was fine and he would be finished with his massive bowl of ramen in just about 3 more bites. Finishing his bowl, he stood up from the chair and made to go in the kitchen to actually put his bowl in the sink for once. As he passed Kagome, he casually mentioned that she could turn on 'the box with the people stuck inside.' He heard noise from the living room and figured she was trying to find something to watch. Trying to appear casual, he ambled back into the living room and flopped heavily onto the couch next to Kagome. However, he forgot about how soft Kagome's couch really was and helplessly sunk until his head was almost in her lap. Drawing his arm underneath him to push himself back up, he felt Kagome's hand drift into his hair and begin softly stroking the hair around his ears. Deciding this wasn't such a bad situation, the hanyou slowly started to relax.

Kagome was certain the hanyou would leap from her lap like a cat dunked in a bath, and almost stopped stroking his hair when she felt him place more of his weight against her lap as he relaxed. Knowing he would normally never allow this, she tried to scrutinize his ears to see if they were injured. Breathing out a shallow sigh, she was relieved to see there was no physical damage, at least to his outer ear. Bracing herself for the bitching she was sure to get, Kagome let her fingers travel up the shell of his right ear since it was closest. Lightly stroking, she was awed at how soft they were and how fine the hair was that covered them. After a couple of seconds of stroking, she realized he still hadn't protested at her actions, and glanced down. His eyes were barely open and he was staring blankly at the TV screen. Kagome wasn't even sure what she had placed the channel on, and wasn't too interested in watching TV when she had such an interesting situation occurring in real life.

Figuring this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, Kagome kept playing with his right ear and brought her other hand to his left ear. Continuing with the gentle ministrations, Kagome was somehow not surprised when she heard the same low rumble issuing from Inuyasha's chest that she had heard when they had embraced in her room. Peering down at the hanyou again, she realized his eyes were fully closed and his mouth was slightly open in a relaxed fashion. Briefly puzzled, Kagome was shocked when she realized he had actually let himself doze off in her lap. Deciding to enjoy this while he couldn't ruin this with his fat mouth, Kagome settled even deeper into the back of the couch and played with the ears she was secretly fascinated by.

Inuyasha was sleeping much deeper than Kagome had originally expected due to her caring caresses, and he had slowly entered a dream state. Inuyasha pictured himself laying underneath Goshinboku with his head propped up on Kagome's knees while she played with his ears and hair. Feeling bold because he knew it was a dream, he rolled over until he was facing up at her. Meeting her eyes, he reached up a clawed hand and cupped her soft cheek. He smiled when he felt her press her cheek into his palm and marveled at how real her skin felt on his hand. The wind gently blew her hair across her face, blocking her expressive eyes from his view. Reaching up his other hand, he gathered a handful of hair into a loose grip and pulled it towards his face. He saw the confusion cloud her face, but she leaned near anyways. Dragging the tips of hair across his face, he inhaled deeply, enjoying the peace and safety her scent brought to him. Her lips quirked as if she was trying to hide a smile, so he pulled her hair closer to him, bringing her face within a few inches of his. He could hear the way her heart was racing, and he could tell she was trying to moderate her breathing in order to control her heart rate. Her cheeks were rapidly flushing a beautiful rosy tint and she was starting to chew on her lower lip. Deciding he could wait no longer, he leaned up and planted his lips on hers. It wasn't lascivious, nor was it completely innocent. His firm lips were pressed against her petal soft ones, and he could feel her initial shock, but also her curiosity and blooming desire.

As Inuyasha drew back from the kiss, his subconscious began to recognize that he couldn't smell the grass, ground, or vegetation surrounding Goshinboku. Jerking upright, he collided into Kagome's forehead with his own.

"Dammit, bitch! What just happened?"

"I should be asking you! You kissed me out of the blue and then head-butt me like I'm threatening your virtue! What gives?"

"I thought I was dreaming!" Inuyasha shouted angrily then seemed to realize what he had said and swiftly turned his back to Kagome.

"Figures" huffed Kagome quietly as she made to stand up.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Inuyasha snarled.

"It means you were probably dreaming of Kikyo and just used me as a replacement." Discreetly trying to brush away the brimming tears, Kagome was unprepared for her hand to be jerked from her face.

"I was dreaming of you, you stupid girl!"

Kagome froze, as she was still trapped in his fervent golden gaze. "Do you really mean that? Did you actually mean that kiss," she quietly whispered.

Inuyasha shrunk back as if prepared to flee back to his world, but Kagome snatched one of his dragon tails before he could leave the couch.

"Keh. I told you before I was drawn to your scent. I guess I let my guard down when I was asleep and acted on it. Are you mad?"

Kagome lowered her eyes and sniffed. "Is it just because of my scent? Is there nothing else about me that could be good enough for you?"

Kagome "eeped" as there was a sharp tug on the strands of hair currently within Inuyasha's grasp.

"Simple wench! Like you could ever be not 'good enough' for anyone! I don't deserve you and everyone knows it! I can't even protect you from getting hurt – hell, I hurt you more than anybody else! What good could a worthless half-demon be to someone like _you_? You deserve everything a man could give you, and you deserve it from an actual man!"

"You stupid dog! Don't ever let someone tell you that you're worthless. You catch food for our group, you are trying to train Shippou, you ALWAYS protect me, and if you weren't half demon, you wouldn't have the strength to take care of us. And if you weren't half human, you wouldn't care whether or not you had hurt my feelings! If I didn't think you 'deserved' me, I wouldn't heal your wounds, I wouldn't cry when you left, and I wouldn't freakin' love you!"

Kagome clapped her hands over her face and moved to flee the room, but she felt a strong arm clasp her around the waist and she was dragged back against a hard chest again. Hot breath poured over her ear when she heard Inuyasha whisper, "You love me? Are you sure? You had better make damn sure you meant what you said!"

Kagome drew in a harsh breath and let it gust out. She straightened her shoulders and spun around. Since he had stood up when he had grabbed her, her eyes were staring at his collarbone. "What would you do if I meant it? I'm just a replacement for Kikyo, and a piss-pour one at that, to hear it from you. What do you want from me, Inuyasha? Me, Ka-Go-Me."

Kagome never made eye contact when she made her impassioned speech to Inuyasha's collarbone. Suddenly silver strands swept into her view as Inuyasha leaned down. His nose pressed underneath her ear and his grip on her waist tightened. "If I had wanted Kikyo, don't you think I would be there? If my demon truly wanted her, do you think it would have allowed you to be near me? If I didn't want you near me, beside me, _beneath me_ forever, do you think I would be here now, trying to make you stay?" As Inuyasha made this last impassioned plea, his lips were moving against her skin gently, sensually, until Kagome almost missed his last sentence.

"Forever?" Kagome rasped out as she tilted her head to give the dog hanyou more access.

"You want me to say it again? I'm kind of busy here." Inuyasha drug his tongue up the side of her neck after saying this and chuckled in such a dark, masculine way, that Kagome's legs squeezed together and her mouth went dry. He slid his hand underneath her tank and began to drag his hot, rough palm against her stomach. His damp breath rasped against her ear as he started stroking her belly, causing chills to ripple across her skin. Her knees dipped as they threatened to buckle and the grip on her waist tightened as Inuyasha crowded Kagome even closer to his chest.

"Inu…yasha," panted Kagome as she tried to draw moisture back into her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I lied…I wanted to stretch this out for a little longer, after all. I hope this makes up for the long wait in between chapters again.

CHAPTER 7

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's waist when he heard her breathy plea. Deciding he needed to confirm Kagome's feelings before proceeding, he lifted his head.

"Kagome, you seriously need to tell me what you want. I've been fighting my instincts, and I've gotta tell you, it's getting hard for me to stop. Tell me now if this isn't what you want from me."

Kagome brought her hands up to his cheeks and started dragging his face away from her neck. Inuyasha's ears drooped thinking a dismissal was coming. Kagome noticed and gently stroked his cheek while making eye contact with him.

"Inuyasha, you heard me tell you I love you. I have for years. I just needed to know that you love me for me, though, not my scent, not that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, but just for me. You've told me how you feel, and I know you won't lie to me. But now that I know that you care for me, where do we go from here?"

"Normally we would seal the deal, so to speak, but now isn't the right time for you. I'd like to hold you, though, if that's okay with you."

"Seal the deal? Is that really how you would put that? Kami knows it's not your romanticism I love, that's for sure."

"Wench, if you want pretty words, go hunt down that Sesshomaru or Miroku. If you want something killed, you want someone to keep you warm at night, and you want someone beside you for the rest of your life, then come find me."

"Aw, and you said you don't give pretty words." Kagome fluttered her lashes at Inuyasha and jumped back on the couch.

Inuyasha plunked down on the couch next to Kagome and snagged the remote from her other side. "Find something to watch before I go find Buyo for entertainment."

Kagome found an all anime network and introduced Inuyasha to _Bleach_. She slowly leaned into Inuyasha's side and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.

Inuyasha leaned down and brushed his nose over the top of Kagome's head, then brushed a kiss across her hair. His human heart was content and his demon was quietly waiting until the physical mating was completed.

After watching TV for a while, Kagome moved to sit up. Inuyasha's fingers slid through her hair as she sat forward. "Let's go out, shall we?"

"Out for what? I'm happy where I am right now."

"Well, we are out of ramen and I want to get up and move around a little. Wanna go with me?"

"Keh, it's not like I'd let you go by yourself. Get me one of those stupid hat things."

"Thanks Inuyasha! Let me go change." Kagome pecked him on the cheek and hopped up off the couch to run upstairs.

Inuyasha felt a blush cross his cheeks as he slowly touched a clawed hand to his face. I could get used to this, he thought, at least while we are alone.

Kagome changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. She decided to keep her hair in the same ponytail as before. She grabbed a plain red baseball cap off her nightstand that she kept for Inuyasha and bounced downstairs.

"C'mon, Inuyasha! Let's go!"

Inuyasha stalked over to Kagome, snagged the hat from her hand and placed it on his head. He waited outside the door while he waited for Kagome to slip her shoes back on, and he quickly grabbed her hand before he could lose his nerve. He smelt Kagome's surprise, but also the feeling of peace that seemed to envelop her.

Kagome squeezed his hand and giggled softly. "I've missed you, Inuyasha."

"Keh, as if I ever let you get that far away from me, wench."

Kagome pulled on his hand as she had a wonderful idea. She wanted to see Inuyasha in modern clothes at least once. Passing by the grocery store, she led Inuyasha into a clothing store instead. She felt him tense next to her. "I thought it would be nice if you had a set of normal clothes for when you're here. Not that there's anything wrong with your robes, but I thought we could come back here occasionally together to have some alone time. I love the others, but it's really hard to have any kind of moment when Miroku is teasing us and Shippo is monopolizing my attention."

"So you do notice the little runt tries to keep all of your attention? If it makes you happy, we'll pick out _one_ set of clothes – but don't think this means I'll let you come home whenever you want. And you better not think that this means you can get your way all of the time, wench."

"Thank you, Inuyasha! This is going to be so much fun!"

Kagome led Inuyasha over to a table with various style of blue jeans. She began rifling through and decided on a pair of relaxed fit. Eyeing Inuyasha, she picked up a second pair in a different size just in case. She wandered over to a table with t-shirts and grabbed a plain red t-shirt and also a baseball style shirt in white with red sleeves. She quickly glanced around the store to see how busy it was, in case Inuyasha pitched a fit in the dressing room. Seeing that the only clerk was checking out the only other customer in the store, Kagome led Inuyasha to the fitting room in the rear of the store. She tentatively tried the door and was relieved to find it was unlocked. She stacked the two pair of jeans and the two shirts on the seat in the corner and pulled Inuyasha inside the room.

"Inuyasha, you've seen other people wearing these style clothes, right? I'll just step outside and you open the door when you get changed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and closed the door in Kagome's face.

Kagome was waiting in front of the door and looking around the store when the store clerk began approaching. Kagome didn't notice him at first because, frankly, she was trying to visualize what Inuyasha looked like while changing. Kagome finally became aware of the clerk when he was standing right in front of her face, a little too close for comfort. Kagome backed up in start, bumping against the door of the fitting room.

The clerk eyed her up and down in a way that made Kagome want to back into the fitting room with Inuyasha.

"Can I _help_ you with anything?" The greasy voice made Kagome cringe internally.

Suddenly the fitting room door swung open and a rough voice growled from behind Kagome, "Can I help _you_ with something?"

Kagome was suddenly pulled back against Inuyasha's (bare) chest and she felt his warm arm lock across her waist. She couldn't help the shiver that rippled across her skin from the hot sensation, and Inuyasha apparently realized it, and pulled her tighter while thrumming a low growl against her back.

Kagome could only imagine the look on Inuyasha's face while he was subtly threatening the clerk, who suddenly looked like he remembered he needed to go…do anything besides stand there. He quickly shot off towards the other end of the store and even Kagome could recognize the fear radiating from the poor guy.

Kagome felt a tug as Inuyasha backed into the dressing room again, without releasing his hold on her waist. The door was shut and locked by a clawed hand and suddenly Kagome was swung softly against the now closed door.

Kagome gasped as she suddenly got a face full of her favorite fantasy. Inuyasha braced both hands against the door over her shoulders and Kagome got a close up view of the wild hanyou. He had taken off his haori and inner shirt, but had not put on a new one yet. He also *gulp* had not finished buttoning the jeans he was wearing. _Was that a silver happy trail?_ The denim was laid open and neither buttoned nor zipped. Kagome's brain skid to a halt and she could imagine her inner self just sitting there with a goofy little smile on her face.

Inuyasha was having a hard time controlling himself when he saw, and smelled, how Kagome was reacting to his presence. He leant in close and nipped her neck, "Like what you see?"

Kagome gasped at the heat that coursed through her at the little bite. Feeling weak, she didn't even think as she reached out a hand and gripped Inuyasha's waist as she started breathing a little heavier. At the feel of his warm, hard skin under her hand, she shot her gaze up and locked eyes with Inuyasha's molten stare. Seeing the desire in his gaze and feeling the remaining throb in her neck, she began to feel a different pulsing start. Feeling restless, she began to flutter her hands.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed both her hands in one large fist and held them above her head. Not only did this make Kagome's body arch towards him subtly, it also brought his body closer to hers. He could smell the spicy tang of her arousal and he growled lowly, making sure to brush his chest against hers while doing so. He could feel the shiver that shot through her body as she felt the vibrations of his growl travel across her skin. While continuing the rumbling, he brought his mouth back to her neck and began trailing kisses up and down. When he reached the place he had nipped, he could still see a faint red mark, deciding he wanted people to know she belonged to him, he tenderly drew the fragile skin into his mouth and began paying lavish attention with his tongue, sucking occasionally.

Kagome could feel the dampness spread in her lower regions and she couldn't help the responding moan that issued from her mouth from Inuyasha's surprisingly gentle ministrations. She felt Inuyasha's hands tighten on her wrists as she moaned and suddenly his mouth was sealed tightly over her own. She felt his lips, hard and hot, on her own and felt his tongue begin tracing her lips, lapping at the entrance. Realizing she was running low on air, she opened her mouth in a gasp and felt his tongue enter in with the extra oxygen. She was overwhelmed as she felt Inuyasha lay siege to her mouth and she felt her legs quiver as his tongue rubbed across hers. Deciding she was not going to be a passive participant, she slowly began winding her tongue against his. When he started thrusting his tongue harder in his quest for domination, she closed her lips around it and began sucking.

Kagome yelped around his tongue as Inuyasha's free hand suddenly gripped her waist tightly and brought her flush against his chest. As close as they were, Inuyasha could feel Kagome's nipples as they hardened from the friction. He couldn't help the moan that released as she continued sucking his tongue and he could feel his nails snagging her shirt as he tightened his grip. Letting go of her hands, he brought both hands to her butt and hoisted Kagome against his hips. He grinned against her mouth when he felt her legs open and wrap around his waist.

"Damn, why couldn't you be wearing the same thing you always wear?"

Kagome barely heard the grunted complaint when she felt how close her crotch had come to those rock hard abs she had fantasized about. However, she did feel the clawed hands wrapped snuggly around her bottom and also the claws that were just barely piercing her jeans. Strangely enough, she wasn't frightened by it, instead she found she got hotter thinking of all the strength those arms and hands held.

Inuyasha had felt the denim in her jeans give faintly to his claws and was preparing to lean back, when he detected the new rush of arousal flooding Kagome's scent. Deciding to test her, he tightened his grip and hitched her against his hips again.

Kagome never let go of his tongue and wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's bunched shoulders. She trailed her hands over the defined muscles and, deciding to be bold, trailed her hands down over his bare pecs. She rubbed her palms over his flat, tight nipples and felt him hiss against her mouth. Smiling, she released his tongue as she felt him begin to thrust lightly against her. She could feel the dampness in her panties as she started to rub back against him.

Inuyasha leaned forward, bracing Kagome against the door. Kagome's hands slid back over his shoulders and wrapped across his back. Her face pressed against his neck and he barked/grunted when he felt her small blunt teeth close around a section of skin and she began sucking. Leaving one hand braced under Kagome's bottom, his other hand began sliding up her stomach under her shirt. His hand closed gently around Kagome's bra clad breast and he squeezed gently.

Kagome threw her head back, landing it against the door. She opened her eyes while she was panting for breath, not realizing they had closed in the first place. Her face flushed as she realized she was staring at the harsh florescent lighting of the clothing store. She eeped as she felt Inuyasha ground against her core, and even though she was panting with arousal, she knew they had to stop.

"Inuyasha, we have to stop. We can't be caught doing this kind of thing."

Inuyasha blinked slowly as he felt Kagome tense up. He sniffed cautiously, desperately trying to ignore the aroused scent Kagome was giving off. When he remembered they were in a strange store, Inuyasha grunted. He felt Kagome squirm gently against him, trying to get him to put her down. Feeling her brushing her hot core against his groin, he squeezed slightly with the hand still on her bottom. She immediately settled down.

He lifted his head to make eye contact with her, smirking slightly at her flushed appearance. He slowly, finger by finger, lifted his hand from her breast and brushed it down her stomach and out from under her shirt. He peeked a fang out from his smirk as he felt the tremble in her body from the sensation. Bringing the same hand back to her bottom, he lifted Kagome away from him and gently set her back on the ground. He bent his head until it rested on the top of hers, and breathed in the heady scent she was giving off, without removing his hands from her backside.

Kagome's hands were still wrapped around his shoulders and she slowly started to back up, bringing her hands to the front of his chest as she realized she couldn't back up very far since she was already against the door again. Kagome slightly pushed against Inuyasha's chest to make him back up slightly.

Inuyasha reluctantly backed up, placing his hands on top of Kagome's against his chest. He smiled faintly down on her and squeezed her hands. Her hands gently fell away from his chest, brushing against his abs on their way back to Kagome's side.

"I, I guess I'll step outside to let you finish getting dressed," Kagome mumbled quietly.

Inuyasha turned around and waited until he heard the soft snick of the door closing again. He quickly, but gently, pulled the jeans off and pulled his hakamas and his shirts back on. He quickly eyed the two shirts and grabbed the baseball tee and the jeans he had been wearing. He brought the jeans to his nose, where he could still smell Kagome's arousal. Grunting to himself quietly, he exited the dressing room. Kagome was waiting right by the door and she turned as soon as she heard the door open.

Inuyasha was brought to a stop as he felt Kagome grab his arm. Confused, he turned to face her. Her face was bright red as she slowly mumbled in a low voice, "Do you need underwear, too?"

Frowning, he tried to realize what she was talking about…"Oi, wench, what do I need to wear that for? I've been just fine without it until now."

Kagome blushed as she started to explain that it would be a somewhat _painful_ situation if his zipper in his jeans were to get caught…She knew Inuyasha understood when he paled somewhat and moved as if to cup himself.

Grabbing his hand, she led him over to another display case, where she picked out a package of boxer briefs. She also grabbed a package of socks, deciding he would also be getting a pair of sneakers today. She gently let her hand brush against Inuyasha's hand as she led him to the other end of the store where the shoes were kept. Inuyasha wrapped his hand securely around her small hand and pulled it until Kagome was walking close enough that their arms brushed against each other. Kagome smiled faintly and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder briefly, before tugging him down the aisle with sneakers.

After looking at several different pair, she picked out a pair of white K-Swiss that looked like they would be roomy enough to soothe the hanyou's anger over having to wear shoes, she brought several pairs over for him to try on. Picking a final pair, she bent over to pick up their purchases, when she felt Inuyasha's hand gently brush her fingers away. Glancing at him in confusion, he brushed a hand against her cheek while gathering the items up in his other arm. Realizing that he wanted to carry everything, Kagome gave him a gentle smile and handed him the shoe box.

As they walked over to check out, Kagome realized the same clerk from before was still at the counter. She tugged Inuyasha to a halt and handed him some money from her wallet.

"Do you mind paying? I don't want to have to talk to him again."

"Sure, no problem, I guess. Just stand behind me."

Kagome walked up to the counter behind Inuyasha and kept her small hand in the middle of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha glared at the clerk menacingly while he rang up the purchases. It probably would've been much worse if Kagome hadn't been rubbing Inuyasha's back while he was waiting. After paying for their purchases, Inuyasha grabbed both bags in one hand and wrapped the other arm around Kagome's shoulder.


End file.
